transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybertronian Peaceful Refuge (Newverse)
Looking to hide a bunch of former Decepticons, shy cybertronians, a couple of ex-Autobots, and a Triple-changer fugitive on the run from A.D.F's authorities? Look no further than the Cybertronian Peaceful Refuge of Earth, an old and abandonned half Junkyard, half ranch, in the middle of the Nevada desertheaded by the former-Decepticons Junkspot and Bulwark. The two set up their team here in the wake of The Intergalactic Peace treaty of Iacon. The junkyard serves as a safe haven for any surviving Autobots and Decepticons in need of a home. No one has located the exact position of the base thanks to a particularly advanced invisibility shield, salvaged from the crashed cybertronian ship that Junkspot used to arrive on Earth 40 years ago. They use the huge supplies of Energon of the nearby mines to survive, hoping that one day, their intergalactic transmitter might pick up a cybertronian signal, so that they can be brought back to their home plane Current Members : * Junkspot : A very lazy and carefree, happy-go-lucky former Decepticon, he is best friends with Bulwark. * Bulwark : A war veteran, tends to lose his temper very quickly. His boisterous streak hides a soft-Sparked 'bot. * Topfuel : Taking care of the Energon supplies, she always has a clever advice, and is generally the smarter bot. * Chandelle : A tough warrior, she is good friends with Topfuel and serves as the main engineer of the team. * Firestorm : An altruistic, dedicated, reliable and strong-willed flying Autobot, is actually falling for Chandelle. * Buzzer : More of a talker than a warrior, He is considered kinda obnoxious and annoying by his peers. * Crackerjack : A triple-changer fugitive, he is hunted down by the A.D.F for his betrayal and refusal to help them. * Quicklift : A quiet and idealistic Autobot, he's easily distracted and often leaves the base to help humans. * Dust-Up : A cool-headed escape artist without compare, he has a tendency towards mischief making. * Puncture : A grumpy, and power hungry schemer, hates teamwork and cooperation. * Permafrost : An eccentric hermit, guarding and maintaining his construction station, far from everyone. * Swingwing : The most paranoid of the team, he's considered a bit of a wimp. * Warhammer : Well known for his attack plans and angry demeanor, he's tasked for recon, despite his huge size. * Pipsqueak : A small, chatty and easily bored Autobot, gets on Junkspot and Bulwark's nerves easily. * Metronome : A senile elder bot, still thinks he's on Cybertron. * Mung : A rarely cleaned-up bot, he likes to drive furiously everywhere, even though he isn't an all-terrain vehicle. * Cutoff (Locomo-Twins) : Duobot, Can combine with Bailoff to form Trainwreck * Bailoff (Locomo-Twins) : Duobot, Can combine with Cutoff to form Trainwreck * Flytrap : An opportunistic and neglectful Autobot. Hates flying alt-modes. * Razorblade : A Perectionist worker and scrupulous builder. * Guff : A huge and dumb servant, transforms into a bus. * Hotlap : He operates and services the artillery pieces of the Refuge. Category:Groups Category:Neutrals